Gwen Tennyson (Gwen Phantom)
Gwen Fenton Tennyson (known as '''Gwen Tennyson', Gwen Phantom, and Ghostgirl)'' is a Human/Ghost hybrid ghost hunter, and the paternal first-cousin of Danny Fenton. She is the female leader of Phantom Hunters (along with Danny, Sam and Tucker), created by Man of Action. Description She came to Amity Park to live with the Fenton Family, and she also has an accident with the ghost portal, that results the birth of "Gwen Phantom". She along with Danny, Sam, and Tucker (and sometimes Jazz), also hunts ghosts as a superheroine. Gwen attends both University of Amity Park as a student, and Casper High as a visitor. Personality Gwen is the most critical-thinking leader of the Phantom Hunters, is analystic, intelligent, and more instinctive than her cousin Jazz Fenton. She also is very strong (physical and mentally), in some cases, more than her cousin Danny Phantom, that she can defeat her ghost enemies in a second. She is also well-mannered (despite her trending ego of being the leader of the team), very caring and compassionate person. And unlike her cousin Danny, is very easy to pay attention in school. But she is also obsessed with shopping, and very aggressive. Relationships Danny Fenton/Phantom She is a very good cousin with Danny, despite their fighting between themselves about who is better hunting ghosts. Even she helped him passing all the exams. But she also has a negative side with him, she had two fighting scenes that almost kills Danny (and in the second, really killed Danny before returning the time). Danny is also Gwen's favorite cousin, and she beds at the same Danny's bedroom. Jazz Fenton Unlike with Danny, she has more fighting between themselves than another people (Being Gwen, the female Danny Phantom version of the not existing Ben Tennyson, and Jazz, this version of her), but despite this, they are available to helping themselves in any difficult cases. Jack and Maddie Fenton She is an excellent ghost hunting niece of Jack and Maddie. In some cases, she helps them to inventing and constructing ghost hunting artefacts, but only she and Danny uses their invents to fight with ghosts. Sam Manson Gwen and Sam are best friends and similar in some cases, both of them likes punk, and metal music. Gwen is the only one Sam's friends that maintains the secret of her crush for Danny. Sam helped Gwen to make a prank to Jazz, but results that Danny was falling to that one, and leading to his death, fortunately, this only was a Gwen's bad dream. Tucker Foley Gwen is also a techno geek like Tucker, and knows about him, and his technology. It is unclear that Tucker has a crush for Gwen, but she didn't has a crush for him. Appearance Is the same Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10 Alien Force, but wearing a cropped blue shirt with a cat logo on her chest (just like her 10 years old's version, but exposing her midriff) and black capris. In her ghost form, she has white hair, and uses white gloves, and Danny Phantom's pants, but without changing her shirt. Trivia #Gwen is the only character created by Man of Action in appearing, even being a protagonist in a series created by Butch Hartman. #Other Ben 10's characters (Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin) does not exist in the "Gwen Phantom" series. For this reason, Ben and Gwen are not cousins, and Gwen didn't mentioned neither them, nor her relationship. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Ghosts Category:Erick Jonathan Quiroz Santillán's articles